La Berceuse du diable
by Lilium-del-sol
Summary: Gabriel fait un cauchemar le seul qui peut le réconforter n'est autre que Lucifer.


**Auteur ; moi**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , il n'y a que l'histoire dont je suis l'auteur.**

 **La berceuse du diable.**

 **-Mais voyons calme-toi Gabriel, ne cessa de dire Michael d'un ton légèrement plus dur au fil du temps. Mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas vouloir écouter les paroles de son aîné, il redoubla ses sanglots muets et ses pleurs. Cela avait commencé pendant la nuit, le petit ange dormait tranquillement jusqu'au moment où Michael plongé dans ses ouvrages, avait entendu un cri strident puis ensuite des pleurs en direction de la fameuse chambres. Au quart de tours il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre sombre de l'ange, se demandant comme à chaque reprise ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avais mis sa main sur les cheveux blond vénitien en les caressant maladroitement. En temps normal Michael n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation, il était trop ancré dans ses documents** **ou à suivre les ordres de son père mais ce genre de "mise à l'épreuve " le dépassait complètement, en plus de cela ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de Gabriel. C'est vrai c'était son petit frère, mais leur père ne lui avait pas confié l'ordre de s'occuper personnellement de son éducation et de son bien être.** **C'était son tuteur Lucifer qui avait ce devoir, pas lui ...**

 **\- Lu-Luci ... pleurnicha l'enfant. Michael avait dû** **baisser sa tête pour entendre ce que disait Gabriel.**

 **-Tu veux Lucifer ? L'enfant hocha la tête les yeux toujours remplis de larmes.**

\- **Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, essaye de t'endormir pendant ce temps. Mais Gabriel ne semblait toujours pas vouloir suivre les conseils de l'archange. Il mit ses genoux contre sa poitrine,** **la tête ancrée dans celle-ci à attendre.**

 **Michael fût exaspéré , au point de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais il se reprit vite en entendant l'ouverture de la porte d"entrée.**

 **-Attends ici tu veux bien ? Gabriel ne témoigna aucun signe comme quoi il l'avait bien entendu, mais resta néanmoins à sa place.**

 **-J'ai entendu un cri, dit Lucifer, un regard témoignant de l'inquiétude. -**

 **-Oui c'est Gabriel qui a dû faire un cauchemar ,il t'attend dans sa chambre. Vu sous cet angle on aurait pu croire qu'il ne se souciait guère de l'état du jeune ange. Néanmoins c'était le contraire le fait de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire ou réconforter une personne qui lui était chère le consumait de l'intérieur quand celle-ci réclamait quelqu'un comme Lucifer une personne insouciante et moins gradée que lui. Il lâcha prise pour se remettre à ses ouvrages et laisser Lucifer régler le problème de Gabriel. Lucifer ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Malgré l'obscurité présente il pouvait voir les contours de chaque meuble ainsi que le tas de couettes qu'avait entassé Gabriel au-dessus de lui. Comme une forteresse pour se protéger d'un quelconque monstre.**

 **-Gabriel ? appela doucement Lucifer en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il souleva la couverture , en regardant les yeux dorés de l'enfant. Celui-ci lui sauta au cou le serrant de toute ses forces.**

 **-Lucifer...geignit -il.**  
 **-Chuut.**

 **Il tapota doucement de la paume de sa main son dos.**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ?**

 **\- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar.**

 **Le petit s'arrêta en reprenant son souffle puis reprit.**

 **\- J'ai rêvé qu'un horrible léviathan m'observait puis qu'il m'avait attaqué ensuite je me suis réveillé.**

 **Un silence s'installa , les tapotements de Lucifer cessèrent.**

 **\- Tu as eu peur qu'un Léviathan t'attaque ?**

 **Lucifer se mit à rire, Gabriel se dégagea l'air offusqué.**

 **\- Tu te moques de moi ?**

 **Ses larmes reprirent :**

 **\- Tu me prends pour un peureux ?  
\- Mais non loin de là Gabi , je trouve juste cela ironique !  
 **\- Ironique ?****

 **Il pencha sa tête.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu es un archange , un grand archange tu pourras ... (Il fit une pause les sourcils foncés.) Qu'est ce que je dis tu peux tuer un léviathan d'un coup. Alors ne te sous-estime jamais. (Il caressa du bout des doigts son visage.) Nous sommes bien d'accord ? Celui-ci hocha la tête , Lucifer se leva prêt à s'en aller lorsque la petite main potelée de l'ange le retint encore une fois.**

 **-Pars pas reste encore un peu.(l'hésitation se lisait sur le visage de l'étoile du matin.) Le temps que je m'endorme chante moi ta berceuse.**

 **-Gabi ... tu n'es pas trop vieux pour cela ?**

 **-S'il te plait ! supplia t-il. Comment ne pas craquer ? pensa Lucifer.**

 **-Allez, dit-il vaincu, laisse moi de la place. Il enserra le petit corps contre lui en chantonnant* doucement.**

 **-Lucifer murmura Gabriel au bord du sommeil.**

 **-Oui ? répondit-il en s'arrêtant.**

 **-Tu ne laisseras personne me tuer.**

 **-En aucun cas...**

 **-Tu me le promets ?**

 **-Je te le jure petit frère.**

 **Il reprit sa berceuse, puis s'arrêta en entendant le son régulier de la respiration de l'ange contre sa poitrine. Il resserra son étreinte en fermant lui même ses yeux.** **''Personne ne te fera de mal'**

0000000000000

Ouf enfin fini ce ne fût pas de la tarte de l'écrire ( jeux de mots tout pourri fait par l'auteur ^^ ) Bref j'espère que cela vous aura plus ! moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire =) par ailleurs je voulait dire un très grand merci pour **Zéphire Bleue**! pour sa correction et ses précieux conseilles !

*Pour ce qui en ai de la berceuse du diable je vous invite à écouter " la berceuse de mercedes du film le labyrinthe de pan " ce film est géniale !

Sur ce à la prochaine !


End file.
